Monsters
by Twin-books
Summary: Sonic, Amy, Manic, Sonia, Scourge, Shadow, Silver, and Rosy find themselves in a different world. Nothing is as it seems. The only way for them to get back to Mobius is to bring the tribes of this strange world together. But that well prove very difficult especially with them being monsters and all.


Chapter 1 Vanished Hedgehogs

A white hedgehog was walking through a torn down city. He called this sad place Crisis City. His eyes were full of sorrow as he looked at the crumbling buildings. Doors were torn off their hinges, broken pieces of glass were scattered across the ground among other pieces of metal and junk. The air smelt of oil and gasses that were beyond explanation. Cracks in the earth gave way to lava. The hedgehog tried to avoid those as he kept right on walking.

Most people would call it a waste land but the white hedgehog called it home. It's easy for him to call it home when he woke up to it every day. It was also easy for him to call it his home when it's the only thing he's got left. He was the only one who inhabited Crisis City. In fact, he was the only one inhabited the whole continent Crisis City stood on. He should know, he was the one who searched the entire area, searching for someone like him. Alone. Hungry. Hopeful. Hopeful that something would change. But his search was in vain.

_Silver._

The white hedgehog let his thoughts disappear as he scanned the broken down city, wondering who had called his name. "Is someone there?" He called out to the abandoned city.

No answer.

Maybe he was just hearings things. Letting his hopes get the best of him. He started walking again but this time in a different direction.

_Silver._

He heard it again only this time it sounded closer. Silver turned around and searched for whoever was calling his name. His mind couldn't play tricks on him twice. Could it? "Blaze?" He called his best friend's name, expecting the purple cat to pop out from behind a pile of rubble, scaring him half to death. Like she usually did. The feline was known for being quiet.

Thinking of his best friend made him miss her. She usually came to visit weekly just to check on how he was doing and if he made any progress on his mission. The last few weeks though, she had been absent and that made him a little depressed. He tried not to get hung up on it too much though because he knew she was busy in her dimension. She _was_ a princess after all.

Soon Silver found himself laughing at some memories he had made with his one and only friend and he smiled at how happy it made him to have a friend. Especially a friend like her. It was true he had met Sonic and his ally's but he never considered them as his friends. They didn't know him, let alone understand the reason he wanted his future changed so badly. But Blaze did. Somehow that teenage princess understood him better than anyone he had ever met in the past.

Silver never understood why she insisted on visiting every other week after they had met, when she was searching for some sort of jewels. Weren't those things she called Sol Emeralds that helped her world flourish just a little bit more important than a telekinetic hedgehog from a broken future? He attempted on asking her this more than once but she would always say helping him was like helping herself, whatever that means!

_Silver! Silver!_

Silver abandoned his thoughts once more as he heard his name being called again. He turned around again and there was still no sign of the female, let alone any other life form. An eerie feeling began to fall over him as he called out, "Who are you? How do you know my name? What do you want?" He knew this couldn't be his best friend. This couldn't be Blaze. She would have shown herself by now. Unless she was pulling a prank.

Silver almost laughed at that very thought. Blaze was much too logical and serious, she'd never pull a prank on him unless she wanted payback and even that was rare. Usually she'd use her phyrokinesis to get back at him, which usually left him in pain for a couple of hours and her apologizing a few times. Those times were the few times where he actually laughed at pain. That wasn't the point. The point was this stranger was not Blaze!

_Silver? Down here, Silver!_

Silver wasn't sure if he should listen to this stranger or not. Eventually his curiosity got the best of him and he looked down only to see his reflection. "Huh?" He picked up the broken piece of mirror by its frame and continued to look at his reflection in the mirror. "I don't get it." He whispered to himself. He studied it for a few more moments and for a split second he thought he saw something else in the mirror besides himself. He looked over his shoulder and saw nothing then he looked back at his reflection.

_Silver. Touch the mirror. Touch the mirror._

Silver almost dropped the fragile item. The voice came from the mirror. His heart skipped a few beats as he stared at the looking glass in fright. He expected his own reflection to grab him as he had once read in a book. However, after thinking that thought he could hear Blaze already calling him by her infamous nickname for him. "Naïve".

_Touch the mirror, Silver. Touch it._

My dear reader, if you were in Silver's position right now what would you do?

Touch the mirror, of course! And touch the mirror the naïve hedgehog did!

There was a burst of light and Silver saw his home, Crisis City, fading before him. He felt light headed and his eyes began to close. Soon, Silver was welcomed to darkness.

…o0o…

A feline emerged from flames, into a dark city. She began to speak. "Silver? I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while, my duties kept me busy. I hope you can forgive me for taking so long." Silence. "Silver? Silver! Come out this instant! I swear, Silver, if this is a prank…" Blaze halted her sentence when she discovered her best friend's footsteps. They couldn't be anyone else's. He was the only one who inhabited Crisis City.

Blaze followed the tracks passing old, deserted buildings and various piles of junk. She dodged a bunch of cracks in the surface of the earth that had magma seeping out of them. She followed the footprints for a few more minutes before she grew impatient. She began to query why Silver didn't use his telekinesis instead of walking. Eventually she came to the conclusion he was probably saving up on energy for another trip to the past.

Of course! Why didn't she think of it before? Maybe Silver was in the past! Blaze pulled out a grey Sol Emerald and began to harness its power to teleport.

After a burst of fire, Blaze found herself in Mobius. The first thing to catch Blaze's eye was a worried, young kitsune frantically moving about. He seemed to be looking for something. "Tails? Is everything alright?"

"Blaze!" The fox's face was overcome with delight as he raced up to Blaze. "Haven't seen you in a while. Nice to see you again."

Blaze greeted Tails back but could see the panic in Tails' eyes and decided to ask him what was wrong. "I can't find Amy or Sonic anywhere! I don't understand it! They were helping me with the Tornado earlier, then they said they heard someone calling them and took off. Where could they be?" Tails began playing with one of his two tails as he had a nervous breakdown.

Blaze felt awkward. She didn't know what to do. Should she comfort Tails? She wasn't very good at that since she usually kept to herself. Slowly she kneeled down in front of Tails and tried her best to give him a comforting smile. "I'm sure there fine Tails. You know Sonic. He's always on a run and Amy's always chasing after him. Don't worry." Tails smiled a bit and began to take deep breaths.

"You're right Blaze. I'm sorry to burst out on you like that I was just…" Tails scratched the back of his head.

"Scared? It is understandable. We all have our moments."

"Yeah… Anyways, what brings you here Blaze?" Blaze stood up and was about to state her question when she was interrupted by a weird ringing sound. "Excuse me Blaze." Tails politely said as he pulled out a small device. Blaze watched Tails open the small, compter-like device revealing a screen. On the screen was Zonic, a zone cop. Blaze began to panic a bit, thinking Zonic was calling about her.

"What is it Zonic?" Tails asked.

"Tails! I regret to inform you but I think Scourge and Rosy have escaped!"

"What! How?"

"I don't know. All we caught on the security tape was them walking towards their mirrors in their sells then touched them. After that they just vanished in a flash of light. We think it was a cover up of an escape."

"Weird. Call me if you have any more information."

"Okay. Zonic out!" The screen turned black. Tails shut the tiny device and looked at Blaze.

"I'm sorry Blaze. What were you about to say?" Tails smiled at her and Blaze vaguely questioned how he could smile so easily after getting such terrible news.

"Yes. Have you seen Silver?" Blaze became overcome with concern when Tails shook his head. Something clicked in Blaze's brain as she thought of all the strange disappearances that were happening. Why were all these missing moibians hedgehogs? This didn't make sense.

"Tails! Tails!" Tails and Blaze both turned their heads to see a worried Sally rushing there way. As soon as she reached them she blurted out her reasons for being there immediately. "I can't find Manic or Sonia anywhere and I just got a call from Rouge…" Sally took a deep breath and then continued. "She can't find Shadow either. Tails? What is going on? First, Sonic and Amy, now Shadow, Manic and Sonia…"

"And Scourge, Rosy, and Silver." Tails said. Blaze began to panic and she normally never panicked. Where were all the hedgehogs? What is going on? Where is Silver?

…o0o…

**Hope you enjoyed that. Please discuss your thoughts in the reviews. If I get three reviews on this chapter I will continue. If I don't then I will not continue. Thank you for reading. My original plan was to get this up before Halloween was over but all well. Happy day after Halloween everybody!**

**Twin-books :D**


End file.
